


The Rhode Less Travelled

by Thetearsthatkeeponflowing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Friendship, Little Sisters, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing/pseuds/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non chronological one shots of Tony Stark's life with James Rhodes' younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - First Name 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy these one shots. I don't normally do Reader MC ones so I'm shooting in the dark. Let me know what you think. This will also be later posted on my fanfiction account under the same penname but reader will have been replaced by the name Samantha.

The Rhode Less Travelled -Angel 

Tony POV  
It was cold enough that the water in the lake behind Rhodey’s family house was frozen , which in turn meant skates were dug out from the basement. Recently I haven’t had the time to do anything fun like skating with my best bud, being the youngest CEO ever did that but Martha, Rhodey’s mom, had personally made a visit to Stark Industries and had pulled me from behind my desk declaring it was christmas and so I needed to be with family. I liked that word. Family, and in a way the Rhodes had become that.

Except for one. 

(F/N) Rhodes, the baby of the family, the imp, the she-devil. I’m pretty sure she’s had it in for me since we first met ten years ago. Whenever she was around something always went amiss. From clothes going missing to drinks replaced by gravy browning to always calling him Anthony which he hated. Jim had noticed it too and he put it down to his sister “ marking her territory” like she was some sort of crazed but beloved cat. I have no idea why she hates me so much. 

I stood shaking my head clear and made my way onto the ice toward Rhodey. “ Race you to the other end and back, winner gets the last bit of pie.”  
He snorted but gave a nod “ Sure, not like mom isn’t going to bake another one by the end of the day, (F/N/) is home today. Anyway you’re on, let’s see who eats old pie and who gets new.” My eyes narrowed at the mention of that Harpy “ Greeeat, let’s hurry this up then, I need to go hide my things.” We counted together before taking off down the lake. 

 

Reader POV 

I had just put my bags away in my room. It was good to be home. I had been looking forward to this because it was the one holiday that Anthony Stark was sure to attend with our family, Whether he was dragged here or came willingly, he never missed one. He’s better than me. I hadn’t been to a family get together in three years. I was always off doing this and the next, trying my hand at any and everything. I wasn’t a genius with a company already set up like Anthony or anywhere near as ambitious and career set as James. So I floated. 

The snow crunched under my Martins as I made my way over toward the lake quietly. They were really going for it with what I can clearly see and hear from their comments is a race. Anthony was a little ahead of my brother, his cheeks red from the intake of cold air. 

Good Lord was he just so amazingly gorgeous. I wish I had been able to express how much I liked him in a positive way when I was younger. My way was not the best way, probably the worst, teasing him and pulling pranks. I had overheard him saying he thought I was a she-devil to Jim, it kind of hurt but I guess it was fair. It was all very childish of me but it was the reasoning that a person remembers people who are horrible to them more than someone who is always nice. My philosophy had changed drastically being away from the safety of my parents home. I highly doubted though that Anthony would believe I had less than wicked intentions toward him. 

I looked up to my name being called. James was waving madly from far behind Anthony as they still competed. Anthony stopped abruptly and turned to look in my direction. Then it happened. A crack in the ice below him and he was falling into the cold ice water. My eyes widen and I started running. I was closer than Jim was and now really was not the time to wait around. 

I dove in. 

 

Tony POV  
Drowning in ice water...well that was new and painful. My vision was starting to blur. How long had it been? A few seconds? Minutes? I didn’t know. Someone or something wrapped around me and soon I was thrust back up to the surface. It scrambled up to the edge of the hole and pulled me over to safety. I could hear Rhodey and Martha’s panicked voices but I wasn’t much paying attention to them. Whatever it was that had saved me was starting to form a shape, a woman’s shape and the white (faux) fur headband around her head was forming a sort of discus. I couldn’t make out the features but did it really matter? This being had saved me.It must be my guardian angel or something and so I asked just that. 

“ Are you an Angel?” 

Everything was starting to go black but before I was completely out of it I was sure I heard a response. “ Anthony Stark thinks i’m an Angel, That’s a first.”

I was in and out of the darkness for awhile. The she-....(F/N/) was always there with a washcloth or blanket. Rhodey was there too but not as often, I always seemed to wake up with them in an argument about me.

“ (F/N)you’re not well, You need to get some rest. Please?”  
“ I’ll get some rest when I know Anthony is better.”  
“No, now (F/N). You look like your death’s next hot date.”  
“ Gee, thanks big brother. Way to make a girl feel special.”  
“ (F/N)!”  
“ When he’s alright. I promise.”

When I finally woke up with enough cognisance to be fully aware of all my surroundings she was gone. I don’t know why but I felt sort of lonely. Imagine that. I felt lonely without out (F/N/)Rhodes near. It was like when I fell into that ice water I was pulled into another reality. 

 

I stood up and put on my slippers before walking out of my room. 

The house was quiet and the truck was gone so I assumed that maybe they had gone out to get some groceries. Most of the time when the Rhodes leave their house they close all the doors but mine and (F/N)’s were open. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on her door but she only grumbled and went back to sleep again. 

I continued into the room and sat down at the end of her bed, pretty sure this is the only opportunity i’ll ever have to do this because (F/N)doesn’t let anyone in her room. Ever.  
I don’t know if it was the near death experience, knowing (F/N) had saved me or something else but she had never looked as beautiful to me as she did in this moment. When had this ugly duckling turned into Odette herself? I’m sure I was missing something. She didn’t look like that bratty braces wearing,rash faced fourteen year old at all. Here was a twenty-four year old woman with soft brown skin, thick long eyelashes, delicious curves and neat intricate hair plaites. Height wise, she was the same small 5ft 1 as she had been before. 

I knew it wasn’t fair to wake her but I needed answers. I carefully lay a hand on her shoulder and shook. “ (F/N)….(F/N) wake up. I need to ask you something.” She shifted before blinking herself to semi awareness. “ Anthony?” Her voice was slurred from no doubt staying up nursing me and ignoring herself. I felt somewhat like I was taking advantage of her by asking her questions she probably wouldn’t be willing to answer when she was of sound mind. “ Why did you jump in after me? I thought you hated me.” I asked slowly. Her eyes rolled around in her head as if she was trying to focus but just not quite making it. “ Don’t hate you...love you.” 

I blinked. 

“ You” I pointed at her and then myself “ Love me?” she nodded jerkily “ So why were you always acting like a bitch ?” (F/N)started to cry and I cringed. Was I too harsh with the bitch? I was probably too harsh with the bitch. “ I just...I didn’t know how to not be horrible to you. It was my way of saying I liked you. I’m sorry and now it’s too late because you have like a magillion billion girlfriends that are thousands of times better looking and more accomplished than me because you’re like this genius, billionaire,playboy, philanthropist and i’m just your best friend’s annoying brat sister.” Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist...I liked that a lot, it pretty much summed me up. This was probably the longest most heart felt conversation we’ve had that hasn’t included swearing and something being thrown or pulled from under us and  
its sad because I’m 80% positive she won’t remember any of this. “ I don’t have a magillion billion girlfriends… that’s not even a number.” I breathed out slowly, this was it. “ Tell you what, you go to sleep and get better. When you’re feeling better we’ll talk... start over.” I pecked her forehead and stood “ Rest up She-devil.” (F/N)grumbles “ I thought I was an Angel?”  
“ Well you're definitely one of them.” I made my way to the door.


	2. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) is making the team dinner and spending some time with her girl F.R.I.D.A.Y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/n) - First Name  
> Rimmette - My shoutout to Arnold Rimmer a character in Red Dwarf, a British Sci Fi Comedy.
> 
> I tried to write this chapter less 1st person than I normally do but I don't like it so ...reverting back :|

The Rhode Less Travelled - Sugar

Tony had phoned a few hours ago with the news that he and the other Avengers would be back home to the tower that day. (F/N) being the only one in the tower and knowing that they would all be too tired to be able to fix themselves any food took it upon herself to get a feast of a dinner done. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. the new AI who favoured (F/N) a little more than she should sat in her hardlight hologram body on the table swinging her legs to and fro. When Tony had been designing her body (F/N) had jokingly said he should make F.R.I.D.A.Y. look like them. The result was a little girl about six with tan skin ( e/c) eyes and black curly pigtails. (F/N) would never admit it but she was ridiculously happy with the final product and often caught herself treating the AI as though she were their actual child. 

Moving to the little being (F/N) smiled. ‘ F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you take this bowl out to the table please sweetie?’ The AI nodded and jumped down from the table taking the bowl from her and leaving the room briefly. ‘ Thaaank you!’ she said in a sing song voice. (F/N) rubbed her hands together. Everything was looking good, all that she had left to do was finish making the red velvet cake. 

When the little girl returned to the room she cocked her head. ‘ Would you like me to play some music? You always prefer to have something playing while you bake.’ ( F/N) nodded and soon music was floating through the air. It took the female Rhodes a few seconds to realise what was being played but when she did, she turned to the AI grinning. ‘ You sly little beastie.’ F.R.I.D.A.Y. looked at her amused. ‘ But you like Maroon 5 and it fits this situation.’ The woman snorted and nodded before turning back to her task, hips swaying to the music. 

Outside the Quinjet landed, the avengers departing from it and making their way from the landing pad into the tower. Tony called out for (F/N) noticing that (F/N) who was normally always there to greet him when he got back from a mission was no where to be seen. When no reply came he called for F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

A screen appeared in front of him immediately , the little girl’s face in view ‘ That’s my name don’t wear it out!’ Tony rolled his eyes ‘ Yeah yeah Rimmette where is (F/N)?’ The AI cheeks rounded almost as though she wanted to laugh and she pointed as the screen’s view shifted to reveal the woman in question. 

Absorbed in the music (F/N) was moving around the kitchen dancing. Sometimes the dance moves made sense other times it was pure madness. As Tony watched the other Avengers crept up behind him to take a look at what was going on. Bruce huffed out a laugh ‘ Is that one of your suits she’s dancing with?’ It was true. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was maneuvering one of his suits to dance along with (F/N). It was blatantly clear that the woman didn’t know they were home and that the AI was showing them every single mad move she made.  
“I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
Cause girl you’re hotter than Southern California Bay”

The suit fanned itself comically and fake swooned making (F/N) laugh. She continued dancing until the song was done choosing to minimise her movements to sways. Tony smirked and began rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

The avengers looked at each other and shared a smile. 

Later everyone sat down in the dining room chowing down on the food that (F/N) had made. The woman yawned and stood. ‘ I’m going to get myself a tea, anyone want one or a coffee?’  
Natasha nodded ‘ I’ll have a coffee with two sugars.’ Clint snorted and elbowed her. ‘ Why? Because you need a little sweetness in your life?!’ (F/N) narrowed her eyes alittle her brown skin starting to show the slight signs of redness. Tony looked down into his lap willing himself not to laugh at their inside joke. After all it would only end up with him sleeping on the bathtub if he did. Tony being Tony though couldn’t help but poke fun at his fiance some. ‘ Are you feeling alright (F/N) your face is going abit red….’ He raised a hand to her forehead ‘ Shit (F/N) you’re hotter than Southern California Bay.’ 

Her eyes twitched comically and she looked ready to knock his block off. ‘ You all saw me dancing didn’t you?’ It was a statement rather than a question. They nodded. ‘ But how? You all weren’t even home yet...F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have told me.’ There was a giggle behind her and the woman turned to see the AI innocently looking up at her. ‘ When I get my hands on you F.R.I.D.A.Y. you are in so much trouble.’ The little girl gave a smirk identical to Tony’s and started running away (F/N) hot on her heels.


	3. Cry Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been caught cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/n) - First name

The Rhode Less Travelled - Cry Me Out

Reader POV 

Another email, text,voice mail from Anthony. I didn’t want to hear from him, the bastard. For all his genius he sure was making himself out to be one heck of an imbecile. Monogamy was obviously a strange and confusing concept for him. Fair enough you want to have a shag from different women every day/night WHATEVER when you’re single but not when you’re in a relationship with someone you claim to love. 

Was it stress from the company? did he feel like he was going through some life crisis? did he just not love me as much as he said? Really I don’t care anymore. The one I feel sorry for in this whole situation isn’t even me. It’s my brother James, stuck between a rock and a hard place. I should never have dared to like Anthony Edward Stark in the first place. I ruined their friendship, ended it actually, with a punch right in the face and kick to the stomach. I almost felt sick for the thrill I got from watching my brother beat the living daylights out of my now cheating ex, but I got over it. Fast. 

Honestly when I found out that he had been cheating on me with Pepper no less I was quite rightly devastated. I found them in our bed and to add insult to injury they were doing it on my newly bought sheets. He had jumped off of her real quick when I cleared my throat and the little bitch actually had the audacity to smirk at my poker face which I know despite my awesome skills was starting to crack. It hurt. It hurt like a thousand knives had been thrust into my body, not to mention the sinking feeling and lump in my throat. Well played Pepper honestly well played. 

Now months later here I am in my mother’s house being harassed by Stark. Why was he so determined to have my attention. He blew it when he played me for a fool and betrayed our relationship. 

James had told me that he had even tried coming to his apartment in a bid to get him to “understand”. Safe to say Jim didn’t understand a single damn excuse he gave. 

There had been newspaper/ magazines and websites on how Tony Stark was oh so upset and wasn’t going out to his usual festivities, apparently there had been one about him firing Potts. I don’t see why he would even bother.

My phone buzzed again. Anthony. 

I was getting real fed up of him blowing up my electronics with his messages. I picked up. 

‘ What?’  
‘(f-f/n)? Its me Tony. I..I’m sorry. Please, i’m miserable without you.’   
‘Good.’   
‘Wha-’  
I subconsciously raised my hand forgetting he wasn’t in front of me.   
‘ Stop. Let me say this. When you slept with Pepper you broke me, I was heartbroken Anthony. I didn’t...don’t understand what I did that you went and slept with Pepper. As far as I know I did nothing.’ He cut me off ‘ You didn’t do anything.’  
I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat ‘ Honestly, I thought that I needed you more than I had ever needed anyone in my entire life, being away from you I realise it wasn’t me that needed you. You need me but you know what you fucked it up Anthony Stark so suck it up and deal. I wonder if those crocodile tears you’re crying really mean anything. I don’t care about who, what and where in this whole situation anymore. Get over yourself Stark, you can keep phoning, you can keep texting and emailing but when I walked away from you that was real. Go ahead and cry me out of your system, it won’t hurt even a fraction of what I felt. Goodbye Anthony. 

I hung up. 

It was a month later that he went to Afghanistan. I honestly didn’t want to care when I heard that he had been kidnapped, honestly I didn’t want to care. I wanted to be unfair to him like he had been to me but that wasn’t me. 

I had cried. I cried until I passed out because really I did care, more than I should and no matter how angry I wanted to be at him, that was the man I was stupidly in love with and he didn’t deserve to be in the terrible situation he was in, no one did. 

James went after him and spent weeks looking for the missing genius. The night he found him he phoned me and told me they would be flying back home the next day. 

I waited outside the arrival lounge watching private plane after private plane pull into the airport. I had been here since four in the morning. Looking at my watch i read 13:12 pm. When I looked up I saw him walking out of the plane behind my brother. He looked worse than anything James had done to him. Band-aid on his cheek and arm in a sling….oh God...what was that in his chest.

I had meant to hide and watch him from the shadows but my legs weren’t moving me. Traitors. I had just wanted to make sure he was alive.He stopped in front of me just an arm's length away and I couldn’t contain myself. I reached out and hugged him. He curled into me wrapping his good arm around my waist and it just made me hug him tighter. It took me awhile to realise that my blouse was starting to feel wet but when I did I lifted his face. Who knew he could cry genuine tears. 

‘ I’m sorry.’ I knew he meant it this time and this would be his very last time because I didn’t know just how many tears I could cry out for Anthony Stark.


	4. It Can't Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was what I was going to post instead of the " Cry Me Out" Chapter I did last. I actually wrote this first but was so unsure I ended up posting the other one. Anyway I have had a lack of inspiration as of late so I have decided to post this while I try to think up more things.   
> Inspired by the Monster High Boo York the musical song 'It Can't be Over'. SPOILER ALERT?!?! I guess Tony would be Cleo and Reader is Deuce in this instance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Key :
> 
> (y/n) -your name  
> (e/c) - eye colour  
> (h/c) - hair colour

The Rhode Less Taken - It Can’t Be Over

  
  


‘ Hold on (F/N), I’ll be right back.’ Tony mumbled kissing her cheek before walking into the throng of people in the loud hall.

 

(F/N) hummed her acknowledgement before sitting down at the bar and ordering a rum and black, the only alcoholic beverage she could handle.

 

‘ You’re (F/N) Rhodes right?’ came a voice. She turned toward it and frowned slightly seeing an unfamiliar figure. The woman was tall and slender with soft shoulder length blonde hair. ‘ Correct, you’re??? Who are you?’ The woman sat down next to her and took the drink the bartender had just placed down in front of (F/N). Taking a sip she smiled. ‘ A friend.’

 

(F/N) wanted to snort ‘ Ok….and what can I do for you “friend”’ The woman looked at her pointedly. ‘ Well you could start by getting lost.’ (F/N)’s eyebrow raised and her mouth formed a frown. ‘ Excuse me?’

‘ I said get lost. Look at you, what do you think you’re wearing, do you even realise that this is a gala and you’re turning up with Tony Stark wearing some cheap $35 dress off AX Paris, are you purposely trying to single handedly destroy his reputation? I mean,’ she gave a humorless laugh

‘who the hell are you anyway? You’re definitely not social elite. See there? ‘ The blonde pointed over to where Tony stood talking to a group of obviously enamoured people, men and women alike. ‘That’s who should be around Tony Stark not ...whatever you are. You’re not even pretty. I think it would be best if you just slipped out the back and disappeared of into the sunset. Buh bye now!’ Without dropping a beat the blonde walked off satisfied that she had caused enough discourse that she would have a frontpage article ready for tomorrow.   

 

(F/N)sat there in shock taking in what the woman had said. It was clear to her now as she looked on at Tony in his “ Natural Habitat”...they were world’s apart and everyone could see it. Everything the woman had said was right. They were like night and day. He deserved someone that was on parr with him, an equal and that wasn’t her. It had always been something that she was insecure about from before they had even become a couple and now...

 

Of course she loved Tony with all of her heart and always would but she was just a plain Jane while he was the “Da Vinci of their time.” A master of his craft, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. She could barely make a toasted sandwich without getting electrocuted.

 

She felt sick to her stomach.

 

Tony walked over to her with a grin and wrapped an arm around her waist ‘ Hey Miss Poutsalot.’ he pecked her lips before pulling away and ordering a drink for himself. ‘ Tony I’m not feeling well I think i’m just going to go home.’ His grin soured a little ‘ Oh, well let me just say goodbye to a few people and then we can leave.’

‘NO!’ she shouted out before shifting awkwardly and hushing herself. ‘ I mean, I can go by myself. You should stay here and enjoy the party.’ He shook his head ‘ I’m not going to leave you to go home by yourself when you’re not well. Besides,’ he smiled ‘ we can have our own private party when you’re feeling better.’ He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and (F/N) almost wanted to laugh...almost.

‘ Honestly Tony stay. You’ve been cooped up in that Tower for so long. Don’t let me ruin your fun.’

‘ Are you sure? I don’t mind.’

‘ Yes but I do...please?!’

He sighed but nodded ‘Ok fine but at least let me get Happy to take you home.’ She nodded.

‘Sure, thanks. I’ll just be on the sidewalk...waiting.’ Taking one last look at him she smiled bitterly and walked out of the building.

 

It didn’t take Happy long to find her. Climbing into the car she sighed and curled into herself. Happy bit his lip. ‘ I heard what that woman said to you (F/N) ….she’s wrong and for what it’s worth I think you look really beautiful and Tony definitely thinks the same. ‘ The Rhodes girl snorted ‘ Yeah….thanks Happy.’

 

When she got up to the 73rd floor of the Tower (F/N)immediately went to her shared room with Tony completely ignoring J.A.R.V.I.S. as he greeted and then questioned her. She would just go and stay with her mother in Philly for a while or longer. Pulling a suitcase out of the closet and a duffle bag she started to get to work removing her things from the living space. She was so into deciding what must stay and what should go that she didn’t hear the elevator ping or the footsteps that followed.

 

‘(F/N) what are you doing? I thought you said you were sick?’ Came Tony’s confused voice from behind her. She paused dropping the article of clothing she had in her hand.

‘ I’m leaving.’ came her blunt reply. The shock on Tony’s face was sizable and he looked to be trying to figure something out. ‘ Erm..Ok? So when will you be back?’

‘ Never Tony.’ She shoved the rest of her things in a bag and started walking past him but his hand shot out and grabbed her.

‘ What do you mean never...this..it’s not funny (F/N)’

‘ I mean we’re over Tony and I know this is cliche but honestly it’s me not you.’

His eyebrows knitted together ‘ You’re breaking up with me because of you? Cut the crap (F/N)

What’s the real reason because whatever it is..i’ll fix it. I swear but don’t leave me for no goddamn good reason.’

(F/N) started to feel an irrational anger boiling in her stomach.

‘ LOOK AT ME TONY AND THEN TAKE A LOOK AT YOU…’ She shouted before running a hand through her hair. ‘ You’re just...you’re perfect and i’m just me. For fudge sake you’re the most famous man on the planet you deserve more than a nobody. So i’m rectifying our stupid stupid mistake.’

‘(F/N) you are not a nobody and nothing about us is stupid.’ he said cutting her off. She raised a hand. ‘ Yeah it is stupid Tony. We don’t match up at all and I think you deserve someone that can actually stand up next to you in those flashing lights you like so much. It’s only right that I let you be free to find someone that actually fits you. Over all these four years we’ve been together i’ve just been dragging your reputation down, holding you back and don’t you dare say it’s not true. it is and I can’t keep being selfish and allowing that. I’m sorry, it’s over Anthony’ detaching herself from his grip she carried on walking but again was stopped, this time Tony pinning her to the wall next to the elevator. The bags dropped.

 

‘ No, i’m not letting you run off and leave me. Someone said something to you at that Gala didn’t they? Tell me who told you the obvious bullcrap that’s got you running.’ He huffed out a dry laugh

‘ Listen to me (F/N) I don’t give two shits what anybody else thinks about us and you shouldn’t either. I love you...why do you think this is the right thing to do? It’s not. You might not think it but I know...I know you and I are meant to be by whatever will of whoever is up there….I know. Don’t leave me, I...I can’t function without you. ‘ The look in his eyes made her feel sure she would burn in hell for all eternity for what she was about to do. ‘ I...Tony..sorry. This is the end’ Slipping from his grasps once again she picked up her fallen belongings and entered the elevator.

 

‘Goodbye Tony’

 

It had been weeks since she had left him and Tony was just about ready to crumble. Since (F/N) had left his nightmares had been coming back full throttle, he was almost always blind drunk, high and barely ate. Rhodey had searched everywhere he could think of that his sister could have gone in hopes of bringing her back and sorting out the mess she left his best friend in. Even Pepper looked but to no avail.

 

(F/N)  knew that she had made a massive mistake leaving Tony. So many times she had almost caved and gone crawling back with her tail between her legs but she insisted that in time he would get over her and go back to his playboy ways from when she had first met him. From the papers that she picked up at the vender though...it was very blatant to anyone with eyes and a little comprehension that he was only getting worse.

 

Sitting down on her couch she flipped open her phone, 132 voicemails most of which were from Tony. The phone rang and unlike the other times she had blatantly ignored it, today (F/N) felt compelled to answer. Sliding her finger against the screen to answer the phone she pressed it to her ears.

 

It was silent for a long time like the person on the other end was trying to figure out what to say.

  
  



End file.
